It is well known to have a terminal block connector secured to a circuit board which allows securement of wires to the circuit board via mechanical connectors of the block terminal. Such terminal blocks are typically soldered to the circuit board and various jigs are used to position the terminal block for the soldering step. Pins of the terminal block extend over the board and connect with soldering lands on the board.
These prior art arrangements require good dexterity in soldering of the pins to the circuit board without movement of the terminal block while achieving a good electrical connection. These operations require considerable time and care as it is imperative to the successful operation of the circuit board to have the proper connections. Even with proper connection an installer connecting the wires to the terminal block can break a connection of the terminal block to the circuit board rendering the unit unsatisfactory and resulting in its return.
The present invention overcomes a number of these shortcomings and provides a connecting arrangement which is strong and easier to install.